An Oceans Cry
by bearhugsfromemmett
Summary: Bella - who happens to be a mermaid - always wanted to be human. Then she comes across love and can't hold herself back any longer. Falling for the green eyed boy, will she get her wish?
1. New Life

**Prologue**

Higher and higher unwilling to stop until I get higher. Still dark and unable to see, all I want is to see again. The cold threatens to set in and stay with me. I refuse to give in; all I want is to reach higher.

Images flash before my eyes. The man and the women so deeply in love. They look at one another with such care. I want that. I want what they have. To feel something even close to that is what I wish for.

My heart is soaring now, at the thought of such a ridicules thing, one might say. But I could care less. I want what I saw in the man and women. I fill my eyes with the images again and fly higher.

I'm almost there. I can feel the pressure from the water get less and less. The sun allows me to see again. I raise my hands above my head and reach as I swim faster. My fingers reach the top and are now out of the water. I feel my lips pull up in a smile.

I made it.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New Life**_

I awake exhausted and sore. The light shines under my eye lids, letting me know the sun has risen. I yawn and stretch, blinking my eyes a couple of times before I adjust to it.

Once I do I notice I'm looking directly at the sun. The contact makes my eyes burn and I immediately close them again. I must have fallen asleep above the water again.

I re-open my eyes looking away from the sun this time. My eyes feel watery and I can't help but scold myself. _What is wrong with you? _I ask myself. _This is the most brainless and reckless thing to do. _

I let myself feel heavy against the water. But when I don't move I shifted my weight around to sink back down. Then I feel the sand underneath my hands. I lift a handful in both hands, as if not believing it is real, then slowly release it.

_I'm on land! _I think hurriedly at myself. _This is not good. _I look around and spot the water a few feet away. The tide must have put me here while I was irresponsibly sleeping above the water.

I try sitting up and find it easily done then before. Using my arms I dragging myself back toward the water. During those movements I felt my tail spilt apart. Frightened by the feeling I looked back at it and gasps.

_My tail is gone! _I shriek madly in my head. How could that happen? I sit straight up and examine it before completely going mad. I have to be hallucinating.

I reach out a hand and attentively touch one of them. My hand shakes as I come in contact with them. It feels soft and smooth, not at all like my scaly tail. I pull my hand back shocked. _This isn't real_, I tell myself over and over again. _I must still be dreaming. _

I close my eyes and whisper "This is not real. I'm still asleep." I shake myself and say "Wake up!" The sound of my voice shouting brings my eyes to open. I pout at the sight of my spilt tail.

I glare at them and they glare right back. "Be gone!" I shout at them now. Still they stay, unmoving. I growl at them. "Why must you do this to me?" I ask them, expecting them to response. When no sound is heard I let curiosity sink in.

I reach out to touch them again. Slowly, I move my fingers up and down the smooth surface. I felt it tingle first before the giggles escapes me. I continue with the up and down movements and giggled some more. Then stop unable to take any more. The sensation was too much for me to handle.

I move my hands to the end of my split tail. The surface is smooth here too. I pick at the separated nubs at the top. I start at the biggest then work my way to the smallest. They are all arranged in size. I tilt my head to the side wondering what they are used for.

The thought comes to me almost instantaneously. _Legs! _I've seen these before, on the beautiful creatures. I would always sneak out and look at them, above our world. I was never allowed to for various reasons. But I could never pull myself away from the sight of those amazing looking creatures.

I've seen thousands of them ever since I was small, dreaming of being one. As I look at the images from my memories, I can see the creatures with a pair of these. Legs is what I over heard one creature say when they fell on them.

I signed, relieved to have an answer. I felt myself laugh. I have legs! I laughed again. This time I felt happiness creep its way in. I was most definitely happy. I have legs! I bended them, then grabbed them both, wrapping my arms around them.

"I can't believe it." I whispered against them. I kissed the top of my legs over and over again. Then I heard a laugh coming from behind me. I froze in place, daring to do nothing more.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." I could hear the voice trying to contain their laughter but failed a couple of times. "I'm sorry. Please don't be scared." The voice was even closer to me now. I started to shake, not sure of what to do anymore. Staying still wasn't working very well for me.

I felt hands land on my shoulders. "It's okay." The smell that filled my nose was unbelievably good. I sniffed the air for more, wanting to get enough of it before it passed. The voice chuckled softly behind me, their breathing blowing at my ear. "Are you alright?" It asked.

I turned toward it and was looking back at the most beautiful color green eyes. It was emerald and sparkling. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the sight. As I continued to stare, the eyes sparkled with amusement now. I felt embarrassed and forced myself to look away.

"Have I seen you before?" The green eyed voice asked. "You look awfully familiar."

I didn't answer. How could I answer? For all I know I could still be sleeping now. All I knew was that I had to wake up quick before Father notices my absence. I felt a hand reach out and touch the back of my head. I didn't pull away, the touch was soft and gentle as it stroked my long hair.

"You look scared." The green eyed voice stated. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to be." I felt the heat rise to my face and hide my head between the top of my bended legs. The voice laughed softly. "What is your name?"

I didn't want to answer to the voice. Why should I have to? I just wanted to be alone with my new legs. As the silence drew on the voice spoke again. "I guess I'll just have to settle for calling you beautiful."

It chuckled softly again, the hand on my head never stopped its movements. For some reason I felt my heart ache, the pain unknown, all I really knew was that I never wanting the hand to stop.

**Please review if you read it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story.**


	2. Learning

**Thank you to those who read my story and even more thank you's for the people who reviewed it. I guess you could say this story is based on the Little Mermaid. The events that take place in this story are very different from the Little Mermaid though. This story's a little more like Aquamarine - which is one of my favorite movies. Seriously, if you haven't seen it you should. **

**Note: Every chapter is in Bella's point of view, until further notice. In case you might have been confused, everyone is human. Of course, except Bella. If you haven't figured it out yet, Bella is a mermaid. So because she is a mermaid she doesn't really know a lot about things that may come easy to everyone else. For example, Bella had no idea that Edwards's jacket was called a jacket. It's little things like that. Sorry if it annoys you but things like that I can't just skip over. **

**Full Summery: Bella – who is a mermaid – always wanted to be human. It was her only wish and all she dreamed about. What makes her want to be human is love. She has seen love in only in humans – never in her kind - and wants it. Something happens (which will be revealed in later chapters) leaving her with her very own legs. She soon finds herself falling in love with Edward – also known as green eyed voice – but will he love her back?**

**Again, if you read this story please review. I really don't care if you say anything bad. I just want to know your honest opinions : )**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Learning**_

The green eyed voice sighed beside me. The sound unwillingly brings me back from my thoughts. The voice stayed silent for a while, the reason behind it indefinite to me.

"Do you want to come inside?" It finally asked. I continued my position on the ground, not moving. "Do you need help getting up?" The voice sounded sarcastic now, which annoyed me. I just wanted to be left alone with my legs.

The voice sighed again, wrapping his arms around me. I felt the sand from underneath me disappear and then I realized I was being carried. This action made me squirm in his arms. "Put me down!" I nearly shouted the words. He only laughed, then cut short placing me back down on my feet.

I couldn't hold my balance on them. They bended forward and I fell back. I closed my eyes anticipating my body to fall back on the sand. The green eyed voice caught me before I could fall, causing a sign of relief to flee my mouth.

As one hand held me the other took off a set of material on him. He placed it around me, wrapping me in immediate warmth. I sniffed at it, wondering what it could be. The smell was lavishly good, making me sniff at it some more.

"You do that a lot." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do I even want to know what your doing out here naked in sixty degree weather?" He chuckled to himself. I made no other move besides sniffing at this strange material. I was certain it had a name but I couldn't come up with it.

"You can ignore me all you want Beautiful, but you'll have to open up to me some time." And with that he lifted me again. I didn't protest this time, just continued on with my thoughts. This strange material he placed over me had to be some sort of cover. Yes that's what it has to be called. Cover!

I giggled against it. This is called cover. He laughed at my quickly changed expression. "I'm guessing you really like my jacket." I frowned at his words. This was called a jacket? What a weird name to call it.

I was so tuned on to this jacket that I didn't notice when he stopped. He looked down at me and again I found myself staring into those mesmerizing green eyes.

"Before we go in, I have to warn you. If my parents are in there, they're going to ask questions. Questions that I don't have answers to. Just go along with what I say. Okay?" His eyes begged me to cooperate with him.

He opened a door of some sort and walked into the most exquisite place I've ever seen. This place was very open, with wide open spaces. The room held such bizarre accessories, ones that I couldn't seem to place names with.

I leaned my head back, frustrated with this unknown, and saw just how tall the ceiling was. Right in the center was an object that looked to be made of crystals. I stared at it. What an odd place to put something so beautiful. Wouldn't you want something like that close by so you wouldn't hurt your neck from looking up so much?

"This day just keeps getting better." The green eyed voice said. "Let's get you to Alice's room before my parents get here." He walked even further into this place, making his way up to a second floor. Opening yet another door and set me on a cushion with pink coloring on it. "Stay here Beautiful." He rushed out before leaving the room.

Alone at last, I thought to myself. I waited for my happiness to set it. I wasn't surprised when it didn't come. I felt empty inside. What happened? I can't remember a thing from last night. I couldn't have just fallen asleep and woken up with legs.

I've always wanted to be the creatures from above my world. I have my very own legs now. At the thought I looked down at them. My smile came back to my face as I realized they were still there. If this was a dream then I never want to wake up.

I could hear voices nearby arguing back and forth. The green eyed voice I picked up first. The other voice was very high pitched so I knew it had to be female.

"I need to get to the mall today and you can't stop me!" The female's voice got higher as she shouted at him in a whisper.

"I know that, but I need your help." The green eyed voice pleaded.

"First go to the mall with me."

"Isn't Rosalie going with you?" The green eyed voice asked annoyed.

"Yes but we need someone to hold the bags."

"How about I get someone else to go with you?"

The female voice squealed then asked "You found someone? I hope she's not Tanya. If she isn't then I'll take her!"

The green eyed voice signed heavily. "Please Alice, don't scare her."

I heard a slap and guessed she must have hit him. "Hey! I'm not scary!"

The green eyed voice just laughed. Their footsteps sounded closer, then the door opened. I looked up to see who the green eyed voice had been with. I was correct about her being female but was quiet surprised by her appearance.

This female - that the green eyed voice had called Alice – was tiny. She couldn't even be five feet. Her black colored hair was cut short with the ends sticking out in all directions. Her skin was pale which seemed to make her brown eyes stand out. She was also beautiful, every one of these creatures were beautiful.

"Edward, she's perfect!" Alice bounced up and down unable to control her excitement. Then she asked sourly at Edward "What is she doing in your clothes? Did you sleep with her?"

The green eyed voice – who's name was Edward – looked shocked. "Excuse me? I just met her."

"That wouldn't stop you." She muttered under her breath. Then turned back to me, her smile returning to her face. "Hi, I'm Alice." She skipped over and hugged me. "I can just tell we are going to be great friends!" She pulled away, waving a hand in Edwards's direction. "You can go now."

Edwards eye brows lifted. "What? No thank you?"

"Nope." She said quickly. "Now leave." She pushed him out of the door way and closed the door in his face. "So what your name?" She asked me. I debated whether I should tell her then decide it was okay. She seemed really nice.

"Bella."

She smiled at me. "Well Bella, you and I are going to have so much fun today! I'm taking you to the mall so we can pick out clothes to wear for the party later." She gave me a once over. "But first we have to get you clothes to go to the mall in."

She skipped to another door in her room. When she opened it she ran her hands through all the materials pulling back one.

She turned to me. "This will look great on you." She put it in front of me. The material was a deep blue color, long and slender. "Go try it on."

I looked at the thing unsure of what to do with it. I looked up at Alice for help. "What is it?" I whispered.

"It's a top designer dress. The color goes great with your skin tone." She replied.

I shook my head at it.

"What, you don't like it?" Her lips pouted a little and she brushed at something below her eye.

I shook my head again. "No, no it's pretty."

She smiled again. "I knew you'd like it." She placed it beside me then went to go get something else out from behind the door.

I let my fingers glide across the material. It was very soft and silky like. Was I supposed to put this over my body? I tugged the jacket away and put the dress over me.

"No Bella, you have to wear it." Alice was turned to me. I looked back at her confused.

"I'm already wearing it."

She came over and took it off me. "No, not like that." She took the dress and put it over my head, pulling it down. "Now put your hands through here." She gestured at the holes on the top. I did as she said. "How do you not know how to put on a dress?" She looked confused at my being confused.

"In the ocean there is no need for dresses." I told her truthfully.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh…okay." She walked over to the door and took out another set of materials. There was two of them that looked exactly the same. The coloring on the two was a shiny black, with straps all over the top and at the tip. At the bottom there was a thin and small stick.

"This will go great with the dress." Alice said putting them in my hands. I weighted them and was surprised to find them very light. I felt the straps which seem hard and bendy all at once. "You do know what those are, right?" Alice asked looking troubled at me.

I looked back down at them trying to figure out what these were for. Then looked back at Alice for help. She came over and took them from me. "These are heels. They go on your feet." She took the bottom of my legs in her tiny hands placing the heels on.

"Now we have to get to the mall as soon as possible." She stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me off the pink cushion. Once my feet hit the floor I fell down. How in the world do you use these? Alice helped me back up. My balance on them was still terrible so I held on to her.

I watched as she placed one after the other without difficulty. But when I tried to mimic that I fell down again bring Alice down with me. "Okay. I'm guessing you've never worn heels?"

I nodded, not wanting to explain to her that I've never walked at all before.

She helped me back up again. "Okay it's just like walking bare foot or in sneakers. You take one of your feet and place them in front of the other." She took her right foot and placed them in front of her left. "The trick is you have to land on your heel first." She tilted her foot up so only the stick - which must be the heel she was referring to - was touching the floor. "Watch me."

I tried standing perfectly still so I wouldn't fall while watching her demonstration. She started from next to me then walked all the way across to the door. I watched as each of her feet landed on the floor with such ease. I was never going to get this. I whined in my head.

"Okay now you try." Her smile made me forget about the reason for not wanting to do it. She looked at me as if she knew I could achieve this. The smile gave me hope so to say.

I took a deep breath, trying to not mess up the balance I have been keeping. I lifted my right foot slowly, then gently set it forward the left. I took a deep breath again; thankful I didn't fall, then did the same with my left foot. Once I completed that I giggled to myself. This was definitely hard but I think I can do it now.

"Yey! You're doing so great Bella!" Alice applauded me loudly. This made me giggle some more. "Now, to the mall!" She grabbed my hand again leaving me surprised that I didn't fall as I walked quickly beside her. As she pulled and leaded the way, I watched my feet carefully, making sure to put one right after the other.

Alice led us outside and came to a stop in front of small yellow looking box with round objects on the bottom.

"Bella meet my Porsche 911 Turbo. Porsche 911 turbo meet Bella." I glanced side ways at it and waved. "This is only the most amazing car you will ever see in your life." Alice informed me as she opened the door for me to get in.

The interior was tiny and very cozy. Alice came to sit in front of another round object.

"Rosalie's probably waiting for us." She said. "She'll help me pick a couple of things out for you."

The thought of someone getting something for me made me feel bad inside. I wasn't used to getting things handed to me without me doing something for it. Alice is a really nice person and she shouldn't have to do anything for me. I'd bet this Rosalie girl was also nice.

"You don't have to do that. Really I do appreciate the thought but-"

"No buts. Rosalie and I have no problem buying you stuff." She interrupted. "Besides, I already consider you my friend."

"How if we just met?" I asked. No one has ever really thought of me so close before.

"I just get these feelings and my feelings are always right." She smiled toward me. "By the way, Edward never really said how he met you."

"He interrupted my happiness toward my new legs." I told her.

She turned to me fully, probably to see if I was serious. "Well here we are." She seemed glad to have changed the subject. "There's Rosalie."

Alice nodded toward a tall statuesque looking girl with golden colored hair that gently waved down her mid back. The girl was unnaturally beautiful.

Alice helped me get out of the car, then went to greet Rosalie.

"Rosalie I'd like you to meet my new friend Bella. Bella this is Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled at me. "Nice to meet you." She extended her hand toward me. The gesture was something I've seen only once. It was between a group of people meeting for the first time. I watched them carefully and saw them do this same exact thing.

I reached my hand out toward her still unsure. She didn't seem to notice my hesitation.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice beamed as we walked to what must be called the mall. This mall was huge. The inside had to be miles long. There were many doors that held many different things behind them. Alice explained that they were all different stores that sold different things. Some where shoes stores and others sold clothes.

Alice knew them all and insisted us to go to each one. Rosalie never complained though, she enjoyed it as much as Alice. I however didn't see the point in all the things Alice bought. Alice made me try on dozens of dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes, in the end buying them all for me. I objected of course but Alice pretended not to hear me.

We were in there for a great amount of time but neither of the two seemed to notice. Once they seemed to have realized there was no other store left to go in we made our way back to the car. Alice and Rosalie brought so much stuff that a couple of workers from the stores had to help us load them into our car.

"Are you sure that all of the bags are going to fit Alice." I asked doubtfully as I saw all the bags and her tiny car.

"They'll fit just fine." She told me. I would have believed her but seeing all the bags I knew that most weren't going to.

"So Bella, are you from around here?" Rosalie asked, probably to pass the time.

"I'm not really from somewhere specific. I travel a lot." Which was true. I travel to all different parts of the ocean, never staying in one spot for too long. "Are you two from around here?"

"No." They both answered in unison.

"This is just one of our vacation spots." Alice said.

Rosalie explained further. "Every year it changes. Depending on where our parents want to stay for the summer."

"That should do it." Alice gave one last push at the only bag sticking out, pushing it in the car.

Throughout the whole car ride I stared at the sky. The blue coloring always seemed to calm me in a way the water once used to. The colors changed to a purple and pink as the sun started to set, signaling the evening.

"Bella why are you crying?" Alice's voice was low and soft.

"Crying?"

"Yeah you have tears in your eyes."

I put a hand to my face and noticed the water coming from out of my eyes. I gasped, confused. My expression seemed to make Alice giggle.

"You shouldn't be sad." Alice said between giggles.

"I'm not sad, confused really. I never had water come out of my eyes before."

Alice giggled again. "I thought for a second you were crying because we left the mall. If you were I was going to cry with you. It always makes me sad."

I laughed. "No I can assure you that is not why."

A while later we arrived, Alice shrieking as she jumped out of the car. The handle from the inside took me a while to get, a little too long for Alice. She opened the door for me pulling me toward a young boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Bella this is Jasper, Jasper this is Bella."

He extended his hand to me. I didn't hesitate to take it. "Nice to meet you Bella."

"Nice to meet you too." I answered politely. These human gestures weren't so bad.

"I'm going to go see what Emmett's doing real quick." Rosalie told us as she walked to the door.

"You better come back to help!" Alice shouted after her.

Rosalie only waved her hand over her head never turning back. Alice went behind the car with Jasper and me following her. Jasper took a couple of bags insisting to take them all up to her room.

Alice refused of course. "Let's leave some for Rosalie."

Alice smiled up at him and the look in his eyes were only filled with love. He smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She giggled in his arms while he pecked her on the lips over a few times.

I've only ever seen love like that once and to see it again made my heart flutter. It has to be real and I wanted it. I wanted someone to look at me like that. Now that I've seen it again I wasn't going to give up.

I almost wanted to ignore the drop of water that fell down my arm. Immediately I felt my face to see if I was crying those tears again. When I felt only dryness I blew a sigh of relief.

A second later my new legs started to tingle, scales appearing on the smooth surface. I touched them and knew this was my tale making its entrance. I mentally yelled at them. What is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm having fun without you?

Not even a second later my new legs were fusing together into my tale. I fell of course, unable to stand on it. I was excited to see it again but that feeling was quickly overshadowed by my anger. This couldn't be the worst time for my tale to show up.

I sat up and pulled my hair in front of me. I couldn't look at their expressions, so instead I pretended to look out for anyone else who might have saw.

"Bella you have tale!" I heard Alice whisper shout at me. I looked up; ready to meet disgust, instead I saw confusion and fascination. Jasper had the same expression written all over his face also. "Bella how did that happen?"

I was going to answer her when a crack of thunder sounded from above our heads followed by a down pour of rain. The water felt warm on my skin making me giggle.

"Bella this is not funny! We have to get you inside!" Her voice was barley heard over yet another crack of thunder.

She grabbed both my hands and pulled me backward toward the house. I only made it and inch before she let go and gave up on that that plan. "Bella your heavy!" She complained.

"Jasper can you see if you can carry her to my room?"

Jasper nodded after then tried lifting me up. When his hand touched my tale he pulled back quickly. I tried to hide the hurt from my face. He chuckled a little. "It feels slimy."

"Thank you, I clean it three times a day."

He laughed again then tried picking me up. He instantly put me down again. "Wow your heavy."

"It has to be the tale." Alice declared. "Try dragging her."

Jasper tried that and I felt bad so gave myself a little push. It took us a while to get up the bumps – Alice called stairs – before Jasper gave up too.

"We have to put her in the cart." Alice turned to go get it but Jasper went before she could. "Don't worry Bella we'll have you up in my room before anyone else can see you."

"What's taking you guys so long?" Rosalie asked as she opened the door a bit.

Alice got in front of the cracked door putting her foot behind it to leave it that way, blocking their view of me. "Rosalie, Emmett, that's so sweet of you two to come outside and look for us. But we're fine, so go on up and we'll meet you right there."

"I came outside to help with the bags like you said." Rosalie explained.

"Oh the bags! Don't worry about them. We'll get them." Alice tried closing the doors but Rosalie held it open.

"No I'll feel bad if you do all the work."

"Don't worry about it, really I'll get them."

"What's going on Alice?"

Alice laughed. "Nothings going on. Just do me a favor a keep Edward from seeing us."

Rosalie laughed with her. "Of course, but first tell me why."

Alice shrugged. "I never liked him. Seeing him always made me cry."

Rosalie laughed again. "Nice try Alice." She pushed at the door as Alice pushed the opposite way. "Open the door Alice."

"Never."

Rosalie gave a hard push and the door opened wider. Alice jumped back and let go of the door. "What is wrong with you today?" She looked ahead at where her car was and cursed. "It's raining."

Alice nodded. "Yeah so you should just go back inside."

Rosalie smiled at her. "Very funny." She then looked at me and almost fainted. "Wh-wh-what is going on?" I averted my eyes and pretended not to hear the slight disgust in her voice.

Alice giggled. "Yeah, we ran into a problem once the rain started."

"But she's a-"

"A mermaid! I love mermaids! Where did you get the cool looking costumes?" The voice sounded from behind Rosalie. I looked up to see this unfamiliar voice. The voice was no doubt a guys. He was muscular with curly hair, blue eyes and a smile that revealed one dimple on each of his cheeks. His face was absolutely adorable.

"Emmett, there is no way that's a costume." Rosalie said to him.

"It's not." Alice said before Emmett could respond. "We were trying to get her inside before anyone else saw. Then you guys came along."

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys took forever to come inside." Rosalie defended. "And what do you mean you can't get her inside? Didn't Jasper try picking her up?"

Alice nodded. "She's too heavy for him."

Emmett laughed. "Jasper can't even pick up a flower with out hurting himself."

"Yes I can!" Jasper ran up the steps toward us. "She weighs more then a truck. I bet you can't even lift her!"

Emmett laughed again. "Fifty bucks says I can."

"You're on." They shook hands with each other then Emmett made his way to me.

Rosalie shook her head. "You guys are ridicules."

Emmett picked me up, without even wavering as his hands made contact with my tail, then turned to Jasper. "Pay up."

"You have to take her all the way up stairs first."

"Okay."

"Your not going to last." Jasper muttered.

Emmett looked down at me. "He was always the jealous type." I giggle a little.

"No I wasn't." Jasper shouted from behind us as Emmett carried me up the stairs.

"You coming princess?" Emmett shouted back at him.

He took me to Alice's room and set me on the bed. "Thank you." I told him.

He smiled. "No problem. By the way, you really are heavy." I giggled at his teasing. "How much do you weight with that tale, like two hundred, three hundred pounds?" I laughed again.

"Okay everyone out! I need to have a word with Bella. Move it people!" Alice shouted as she got into the room.

"Why do I have to leave?" Rosalie asked as she followed her into the room.

"No you can stay. Everyone else has to leave." Alice gestured at Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett groaned. "That's not fair. I want to spend time with Bella too."

"Get out!" Alice directed it to him.

He slowly got up and made a dramatic exit by falling on Jasper. "Get off me." Jasper pushed him away and he fell back into the room.

"Hey are you guys up there?" Once I heard the voice my stomach did some weird flip. It was easy to identify this musical voice, one that could only belong to the green eyed voice Edward.

"Out!" Alice screeched at Emmett. She pushed at him until he was out of the door way then shut the door, locking it. "You have some serious explaining to do."

I took a deep breath and begun to tell them everything.

**I have to be honest here; I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. It was definitely fun to write though. If you enjoyed reading it please review. If you didn't enjoy reading it please review. You get the point right? I just want you to review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. Don't worry about the romance, there's way more of that in the next chapters. **


	3. Closer

**Let me start off with this, I'm sorry. I know I lasted longer on this chapter than you might have wanted and again I'm sorry. School has started and the homework wears me out, I've just been really tired. But don't worry I'm not giving up on this story or any of my other ones. It may seem like I forgot but trust me I haven't. **

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well. Much more Edward and Bella moments : )**

**Also, if you would like to see the dresses Alice, Rosalie, and Bella wore to the party it's on my profile page.**

**Alice's Dress, .**

**Rosalie Dress, .**

**Bella's Dress in blue, .**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Happy Halloween! : )**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Closer**_

"That explains why you didn't know what clothes and shoes were." Alice said softly after I finished explaining what I remember.

"Yeah, I wasn't lying when I said you don't need them under water." I laughed a little, trying to relieve the tension that had filled the room.

"So you don't remember a thing about how this happened?" Rosalie asked unconvinced.

I nodded. "I just woke up and there they were." I looked down at my tail. "Well…not anymore."

"That has to have been because of the water." Alice whispered as if just coming across the idea.

"Well of course it has to be the water. She was fine before that." Rosalie's anger wasn't hard to pick up.

"What's your problem?" Alice sneered back.

Rosalie sighed putting her two index fingers at each of her temples. "I'm sorry. I guess this is all a little too much for me."

I felt my stomach cringe as she spoke the words. What I was doing to them was terrible. I shouldn't have aloud myself to stay for so long. These people are frightened of me, and here I am staying with them. I didn't hesitate to suggest my leaving.

"Look, if it isn't too much to ask, could you get me down to the shore?" I could feel the choking sensation in my throat cut me off from my swallow. I really didn't want to leave but I had to. I just had to find love somewhere else.

"Don't be ridicules Bella." Alice came and sat beside me. "We don't want you to leave." She looked at Rosalie. "Well, I know I don't." she whispered.

Rosalie huffed at her. "Neither do I." She took a seat on the other side of me. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed by what's happened." She gave a nervous laugh. "Your half fish for god sake."

Alice giggled at her reaction. "Don't worry; we want to help you find love."

Rosalie nodded. "Absolutely, once we're done with you any guy would be stupid not to fall in love with you."

I smiled at that. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, your already very beautiful." Alice said.

I felt my eyes get watery and blinked them a couple of times so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Now come on." Alice jumped off the bed. "The sooner we get you your legs back the sooner we can find you love."

I laughed at her enthusiasm, nodding.

Rosalie looked at my tail and back at Alice. "And just how are we supposed to get her legs back?"

Alice waved a hand at her. "Easy, we just have to dry her off."

"And that's going to work?" Rosalie was unsure of the idea.

"If the water caused this," she pointed dramatically at my legs. "then if we dry her off, her legs have to come back." Alice said surely.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it in a movie once." She said almost embarrassed.

Before Rosalie could protest further she went into the bathroom and came back with a black oddly shaped object in her hand. "Be hold the blow dryer." She sang.

She glided over to the back of the room for a moment then returned to my side. She did something on the side of it and the blow dryer sounded to life. I covered my ears at the loud noise it made.

"Sorry." Alice said over the racket. She pointed the blow dryer to my tail, which jumped up a little at the instant warmth.

As Alice continued to dry off my tail we talked to pass the time since it took almost an hour for my legs to come back. The actual process was quick only lasting seconds as my scales were replaced with smooth skin then my tail spit apart into my legs.

"Finally." Rosalie said as she closed the door behind her. After a half an hour of watching my tail go no where she decided to go help set up the party. "Now let's get started on the clothes."

Alice squealed beside me. She ran off to the bags Jasper had brought up for us and went through all of them pulling out a long simple midnight blue dress with jewels around the top and two straps that connected at the back of the neck. The dress was absolutely beautiful.

"I know its plain-"

"It's perfect." I interrupted.

Alice laughed. "I was going to say, the reason for my picking it is because it's long on the legs in cause water falls some where."

"It's still perfect." I said. "Where are yours and Rosalie's?"

She walked back to one of the bags and pulled out two dresses. The first one was a short red and black strapless dress with a heart designed neckline, a single flower attached to the center of the waist, and a sheer black overlay with flowers that showed over the red satin skirt. The dress screamed Alice.

The second dress had a strapless top with a V-neck, jeweled all around it, and gathered satin forms on the mini skirt. The dress was stunning and very Rosalie.

I smiled. "They're gorgeous."

"Thanks." They both said in unison.

"Put it on." I told them.

"First we have to get you into yours." Alice walked back to me and handed me my dress.

It was easier to put it on this time, now that I knew how. Alice grabbed heels from inside of one of the bags and put it on my feet as Rosalie helped me put on a necklace and some bracelets. They quickly did stuff to my hair, curling it in some spots and tying it up in others. They took no more than fifteen minutes.

When they were done Alice walked me to a mirror. I was surprised by the person standing in front of me.

Her hair was perfect. Every curl and tie made it look stunning against the soft colored face. Her dress showed every curve of her body, one that would not let any man escape. Her jewels, which were captivating on their own, held a certain grace to them that showed on the girl. She was stunning and most definitely could not be me.

I held my hand out testing this mirror. I've never been in front of one, mostly because it was unnecessary. I would use the water as a reflection and water never lied. This mirror could be lying for all I knew.

I turned my hand slowly watching it move both beside me and through the mirror. The image was the same. I tried again and placed the hand back down picking up the other one a little quicker. Again the image was the same. I signed. This mirror was good.

"Come on Bella we have to hurry before the guests arrive." Alice hurried out the words as she opened the door. She and Rosalie were already dressed and ready to go. I guess I spend more time in the mirror then I thought.

"Sorry." I quickly said to them. Alice waved the apology away as unnecessary. She opened the door wider and I walked over. "What kind of a party is it?" I asked.

"I guess you could call it a beginning of summer party. Really it's just a party that my parent through every summer."

I nodded a little nervous.

"Don't worry Bella, everyone will love you." Alice whispered to me.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "Especially the guys." She gave me a grin.

"The guys will all fall head over heels for Isabella Swan." She sang. We laughed at her dramatic singing. She stopped short gasping. "That's so ironic."

"What's ironic?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella's last name is Swan and she lived in the water." She stated as if obvious.

Rosalie shook her head at her, whispering "What is wrong with her?" I giggled and Alice kicked her leg. "Ow."

We made our way to the living room where some of the guest had already started to arrive. Half of the guests were adults and the other half must have been around my age. The music started to play, softly in the background.

"Come on, my parents are dying to see you!" Alice's excitement made me happy. She pulled my arm with her as she maneuvered through the crowd of people saying quick hellos and promising to return. She finally stopped when she reached the door.

The couple standing there were greeting some more new arrivals.

Alice whispered. "Those are my parents."

They were gorgeous of course. The male was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. The woman had brown eyes and her hair was a beautiful shade of brown. It was definitely lighter than mine but not light enough to be anything but brown. I struggled for the right word to compare it to.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella." I snapped back to reality and looked up at them to meet warm smiles on both their faces.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Alice's mom came up without hesitating and hugged me.

That's when I finally got the word, Caramel! Alice had made me eat during our shopping trip and she had me try this sort of candy. I smiled a little to my self as I got the word. Alice's mom had hair the color of caramel.

I've been so into the new idea that I hadn't noticed that they were waiting for me to say something. I smiled apologetically at them. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Esme." She hugged me again.

"Mom you're scaring her." The voice came from beside me. A voice I would never forget, the green eyed voice. I could feel his stare on me but I didn't look to confirm it, fearful of what stupid thing I might do or say.

Esme laughed. Alice's' dad - who told me to call him Carlisle - step forward to give me a hug as well. "It's nice to meet you Bella." I smiled back at him unable to talk.

Alice noticed my sudden nervousness and knew exactly the cause of it. "Well Bella and I are just going to go say hi to some of the other guests."

Esme nodded. "I hope to see you again Bella." The smile she gave me was so real and honest that I felt myself close to tears. She didn't even know me that well and yet I could tell she cared.

"Oh you will mom." Alice muttered to her before pulling me away. We walked only a couple of steps before she glanced behind us and huffed loudly. "Are you following us?"

Edward chuckled too close behind me and I couldn't help but notice that my heart skipped a beat. "No I'm not following you. I just so happen to be going this way as well."

Now it was Alice's turn to laugh. "You're such a joke." She walked quicker and I had to almost run to keep up. How could someone so small go so fast?

"Go away!" Alice shouted after another look behind us. She turned sharply through a crowd of people and I almost tripped over my feet.

"Just let me talk to her." Edward's voice wasn't close anymore making my stomach sink. Oh what is wrong with me? I felt the need to hit my head with something.

"Why should I? She's my friend and I don't want you to make her another one of your trophies."

"Lets not forget that I found her first." He stated to her.

Alice stopped and turned to him. "Well now she's my friend and I won't let you hurt her!" She tried to whisper but ended up shouting.

What did she mean by hurt me? Edward seemed very nice.

"You are so dramatic."

"Oh am I? Then how come more than fifty girls last year ended up stalking you because they were so obsessed with you?"

"So now it's my fault I'm good-looking?"

An elderly couple passed by us and Alice whispered shouted to him. "It is when you lead them on!"

"I was just giving them a chance of a life time. It was for their benefit." Edward defended.

"I rest my case, you're an ass." Alice turned away with me following her. What was that, an ass? Whatever it was made Edward sigh heavily behind me.

"Why don't we just let Bella choose who she wants to hang out with?"

"How about, no." Alice said without even a glance behind her.

I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck before I felt his hand slip into mine. The feeling had me soaring and I had a sudden erg to pinch myself to make sure it was real.

"Come." He whispered into my ear. It took all of my will to keep following after Alice. I counted the steps in my head, 1, 8, 3. I was pulled to a stop. I looked back at him and wished I hadn't. Ever since he showed up I tried not to look at him for the sake of my, now weak, knees.

"Please." Edward implored. I looked straight into his emerald green eyes then mentally kicking myself for it before melting right into his plea.

I nodded giving in quickly. My thought process was slowly fading away and all I could think about was him.

He sat down on the sand pulling me down with him. I felt the sand in between my fingers trying to figure out how we had gotten here. My thoughts of course faded back to Edward.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye just wanting to see him again. Then mentally sighed when I saw that he was looking up at the sky, which was now a dark blue. I looked in awe as I noticed his every perfection.

The way his pale skin seemed to glisten against the moonlight. The way his muscles seemed smooth from underneath his shirt. How his lips looked full and soft and how his eyes twinkled with excitement as he looked up. I even watched as the wind came and tousled his already messy bronze hair.

This perfect looking man could not be real. He seemed so close to just fading away into the night never to return for the fact that he never existed. A part of me felt sadness at the thought and craved to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was real. The other part hope for a distraction.

Still looking up he finally spoke, only answering half of my wish. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

Curiosity had me thinking again. Why was he looking at the sky so much? Did he wish to be above his world as I wished for myself?

My thoughts didn't wonder long as he continued to speak.

"I wanted to check up on you when you were in Alice's room but Emmett and Jasper begged me to see a movie with them." He laughed softly to himself then stopped short as if realizing something.

He turned to me now and held my gaze with his eyes. "If I ask you something do I get your word that you will answer it truthfully?"

I wanted to look away but continued to stare back into his eyes. I searched them to see what his question might be and got the feeling that I didn't need to search. His question will have something to do with who am I and where did I come from. Simple questions to answer if I were human.

He waited awhile for my response. When I didn't say anything confirmation was all I could read in his green eyes.

"So you won't answer me truthfully." He whispered it to himself as he looked down at the sand.

"Depends on your question." I whispered to him.

He looked up at me quickly. "It's not a hard one to answer."

"Then you may ask." Once the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. What could he know about my ability to answer questions?

"You're not like other girls." It wasn't a question, he was stating it. I blew a sigh of relief. He looked out at the sea as if searching for something then looked back at me. "Just how different is all I want to know." He spoke softly and I strained to really catch some of the words.

The look in his eyes showed reject, confusion, but mostly sadness. Seeing it made me feel terrible and all I wanted to do was comfort him. He shouldn't feel this way because of me. And if I did decide to tell him, how bad could it be? I opened my mouth to speak when someone interrupted me.

"Edward there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." The voice came from a couple of spaces behind me.

I turned to see a stunningly beautiful looking girl about my age with strawberry blond hair and light brown eyes. I smiled at up at her and she pretended as if she I weren't even there.

Edward sighed heavily beside me. "Yeah lucky for me." He muttered under his breath. "And why were you looking for me Tanya?" he spoke more loudly so she could hear.

Tanya gave a giggle as she walked over to him. "I can't look for my boyfriend?"

Edward rolled his eyes as he got up from the ground. "I'm not your boyfriend." The words came out cold and harsh.

Tanya didn't seem to hear it because she took his hand once he was standing and started talking to him again. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Edward shook his hand till hers slipped away then looked at me completely ignoring her. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Tanya looked at me for the first time and the look that ran across her face was repulsion. I looked back down at the sand and shook my head. "No thanks."

"Are you sure-"

Tanya sighed loudly. "She said no."

Edward looked back at her. "Was I talking to you?" When she opened her mouth to say something he turned back to me. "I guess I'll see you later?"

I smiled at the thought then nodded.

As he left Tanya glared at me the whole time. I looked back curious, wondering how she could keep such anger for so long. When she noticed my wonder she looked disturbed than walked back to the house without a single glance back.

I stayed where I was and looked out to the sea. What had Edward seen there? Did he already know? The idea seemed right but how would he know? There were only four people that knew and they seemed to like keeping the secret from him.

I sat there thinking some more till I heard Alice's voice. "Bella what are doing out here?"

Hearing her brought back the guilt I've been hiding till now. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to at first but then-"

Alice laughed. "It's okay Bella I shouldn't have made you stay."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? No I could never be mad at you." She sat down next to me then shivered a little. "It's cold out here. How can you stand it?"

I shrugged. "The waters much colder."

Alice laughed. "Of course. So you came out here to think?"

"No, not at first. Edward brought me here-"

Alice was up and ready before I finished the sentence. "I'm going to kill that ignorant man whore."

It took me a while to get what she was thinking. "No, no, Alice he didn't leave me here." I rushed out as she stoked off.

She stopped and turned back. "You can't possibly be defending him."

I shook my head. "No it's true. He left after Tanya came looking for him."

"Ah, so you met the queen bitch." She came and sat next to me again.

"Queen bitch?" I asked.

Alice giggled at my confusion. "A bitch is what you call someone who makes you very angry."

I nodded understanding.

"Tanya however is the queen of bitches. She's selfish, rude, revolting, full of herself, stupid, unattractive, fake" she took a deep breath. "and many more terrible qualities a human can have."

"She can't be all bad." I said to her.

Alice gave me a look. "Oh yeah she can." She shook her head at something. "The best way to deal with her is to ignore her." She looked at me again, begging for me to get it. "Okay?"

I nodded. "Yes." I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face into them.

Alice sat there too, quietly at first. "The temperature is dropping like crazy out here." I could hear her teeth chattering as she spoke. "You want to come inside? We can watch a movie."

When I didn't say anything she explained. "Oh right you probably have no idea what that is. Movies are like stories except you can actually see what's happing and you don't have to picture it. It's basically something you watch on the TV as a free time." She stopped for a second then added. "I did show you the TV right?"

I nodded my head, which was still leaning into my knees.

"So you up for it?"

I looked up not knowing what to say. I wasn't sure if I could stand to see Edward again.

She got up and held her hand out to me. "Come on it'll be fun."

I took her hand and let her take me back to the house. Inside I saw that all of the guests had left leaving just Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and me.

"Hey Emmett, put on a movie and not a horror one." Alice said.

"Where did all the guests go?" I asked.

"They left because it was getting late."

"And Esme and Carlisle?

"They went out." She walked into the kitchen and I followed, cautiously. From the living room I heard Rosalie's voice.

"Didn't you hear what Alice said? No horror movies."

"Oh come on!" Emmett shouted.

I looked around a second time and when I didn't see him I felt a sigh of relief. "Edward left too?" I tried to sound casual but instead sounded upset. The feelings this guy makes me go through are far too confusing.

"Up in his room listening to music." She took a bag out of a white metal looking box and poured what was inside into a big bowl. "He hardly hangs out with the rest of us."

I thought about that for a second. He did mention that he saw a movie recently with Emmett and Jasper but only because they begged him. He didn't seem like the loner type.

Alice held the bowl out to me. "Want some popcorn?"

I looked at it noticing the white, yellow color and how oddly shaped they were. "Sure." I took a small piece and put it in my mouth.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

I nodded. "It salty."

She laughed at my explanation. We walked back to the living room where everyone else was already seated to watch the movie.

"Finally you two made it with the popcorn." Emmett said as he tried to take some popcorn from Alice. She grabbed a hand full of it before he could take it and threw it at his face. "Hey what was that for? I'm so good to you."

"Ha." Was all she said.

"Are you serious?" When she didn't answer he added. "But I love popcorn."

"You love anything that's edible." Rosalie said.

"Please?" He asked Alice giving her a sad look. Alice laughed at his expression but gave it to him. "In your face Jasper."

"Sit down." Rosalie told him as she pulled on the back of his shirt.

"What movie did you put?" Alice asked Rosalie.

"We-"

"I put on Finding Nemo." Emmett interrupted. Alice gave him a surprised look. "Jaspers the one that wants to see it." He defended.

"No I don't." Jasper said.

"Okay, I guess we're watching Finding Nemo." Alice sounded bored when she spoke.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted.

As the movie started a small part of me hoped Edward would show up and the other part, which was much bigger, felt confused. Why am I feeling this way? The thought had me groan. Alice looked at me. I shook my head telling her it was nothing.

Jasper turned off the lights while Emmett laid himself across one of the couches taking up all the space.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" Rosalie asked him.

"Right here." Emmett pointed to something in between his legs.

Rosalie made a gagging noise. "Get up."

He grunted but obeyed. Once she was sitting though, he laid back down and put his head on her lap. I thought she would make him move but she just ended up playing with his curly hair.

The movie was about a clown fish who lost his son and goes through almost anything to get him back. The beginning was sad and almost made me cry but I was happy when the dad and son got reunited again. And apparently so did Emmett.

"Aww that was such a good movie." He covered his eyes and pretended to cry. "At first Nemo gets taken away and then his dad finds him." He sniffled. "It's so emotional."

Rosalie rubbed his back while Jasper tried not to laugh.

"I swear Dad had to have dropped him when he was born." Alice muttered beside me. "You tired?" she asked me.

I shook my head, lying.

"Well I am." She got up and headed to the stairs. "Jasper help me bring in the bed for Bella." Jasper got up and followed her.

I looked over at the clock that hung on the wall and noticed it was eleven thirty. Time didn't mean much to me. I was always asleep once the sun went down and since it's been down for a while that would explain my tiredness.

It was only a while later till Alice made me go to sleep. I made excuses but eventually I gave in.

Because Alice's room was so big seeing another bed in it didn't make it look any smaller. I changed quickly and fell into a deep sleep before my eyes closed completely.

000

_Darkness surrounded me, suffocating me. I tried to see where I was; turning in every direction, but nothing came through. I blew a sigh of frustration and noticed the bubbles. Great, I'm in the water. I thought hopelessly to my self. _

"_Bella are you even listening?" The voice was stern and loving at the same time. Only one person in the world could sound like that. I turned to the voice trying not to smile but couldn't manage it. Seeing him made me happy. _

"_Dad!" Instead of sounding happy my voice sounded angry. This shocked me but Charlie didn't seem surprised. _

"_No Bella. You will only get seven days to prove this theory of yours and that's it." _

_I felt my mouth open without my wanting to. "And if I decided to stay longer."_

"_If you prove me wrong then you can stay as long as you'd like." _

"_I'm staying no matter what." _

_Charlie sighed. "That won't be possible. When Friday arrives you will be pulled back in."_

"_Not if I'm outside of the water."_

"_It will still pull you in." His face looked miserable and I felt bad about my behavior. Why am I being so mean to him? "You will slowly start to miss the water."_

_I didn't say anything. I should have disagreed but I couldn't find my voice. _

"_Your time starts now."_

_He faded away into the water as I was being pulled higher up. I tried to fight against it but I was being pulled much to fast. He was gone instantly and I felt my eyes burn with what I now know as tears. _

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. I'm here because Charlie sent me. My face felt wet and I knew I was crying. It has only been one day and I'm already longing for home.


	4. Last Verdict

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but since school is finally over I'll update more often.**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Final Verdict **_

I felt myself shake as more tears rushed out. What was wrong with me? I knew I missed home but why was I crying as if I wanted to go back? I wanted to come here, I wanted to find love. Still I couldn't stop crying.

I laid back down on the bed, staring around the dark room and cried, hoping to use up all my tears so that there would be no more left. I heard a moan coming from Alice's bed and realized I must have been cry to loud and woke her up.

Silently, I pulled the covers over my head and curled up into a ball. I hugged my knees close to my chest and waited for sleep to come.

000

"Wake up sleepy head." Alice sang.

The sun felt wrong the moment it started to shine into the room. It's razes of light were too bright and clear. As it hit my back I flinched at the sudden warmth I felt from it then noticed the absence of the bed sheet.

Alice was standing right next to my bed and the sheet was in her hands.

"Wake up already." She climbed on to the bed and started jumping up and down.

I groaned at her enthusiasm. I had cried so much last night that I barely got any sleep at all.

"Come on Bella you can't stay in bed forever."

I heard a laugh from Alice's bed and turned to see Jasper shaking his head at her.

"Come on Jazz help me get her out of bed." I turned onto my stomach and pulled the pillow over me head. "Fine then, you give me no choice. Jazz go get the bucket of ice water." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am"

I shot up out of bed and ran toward the door, with what must have looked like a horrified expression. "No."

Alice and Jasper were laughing. "I knew that would get you up." She walked over to me. "Now I'm really hungry, let's go get some breakfast."

When we got down stairs Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Make sure you put a lot of chocolate chips in it. No keep going. Why did you stop? You have to keep going." Emmett got up from the table and tried taking the bag from her. She turned around clutching the bag to her chest.

"No Emmett you can't just use the whole thing." Emmett grabbed for it again knocking over the bowl of white liquid on to the floor. "Emmett you just dropped the pancake mix all over the floor!"

Emmett took advantage of her distraction to grab the bag out of her hand. "At least we still have the chocolate chips." He took a couple in his hand and started eating it.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You better clean up this mess."

"I'll do it later." He walked over to the table and sat down. Rosalie took some of the pancake mix in her hand and through it at him. "Babe! What the hell was that for?"

She smiled at his expression. "Because I knew you weren't going to clean it up." He took a handful of the chocolate chips and through at her face. "Emmett that's not funny. I only did it to you because I had a reason."

"It's too early in the morning to hear these two fighting." Alice covered her ears. Emmett grabbed another handful and chucked it at her. "Hey!"

Jasper took Emmett's seat. "You guys are absolutely ridiculous."

Alice jumped on Emmett's back and hit him on the head. "Ouch Alice stop hitting me."

"What's going on here?" Carlisle came in to the kitchen followed by Esme and Edward. Edward looked right at me and I couldn't help but looked down at the floor, trying to even my breath.

Alice jumped down from Emmett. "Emmett thought it would be funny to throw stuff at me."

"What? It was Rosalie who started it."

"Emmett what is that all over your face." Esme went over to him.

"They threw stuff at me mommy." He held out his arms and walked closer to her for a hug.

"No no no." She backed away from him. "Clean up this mess."

"It was Rosalie who dropped the stuff on the floor." He muttered as he got some paper towels.

"I don't care who dropped it just clean it up." Esme signed then looked at me and smiled. "Good morning Bella. How are you liking it here?"

I smiled back at her. "It's great here, and a little different from what I'm used to."

"A little different? This is like a whole new world for you." Emmett whispered. Alice slapped his arm. "What was that for?"

"Well I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" Carlisle took a seat next to Jasper.

"Emmett was just about to make it. Weren't you Emmett?" Rosalie asked him.

"What?"

Rosalie turned to Carlisle. "Yeah he really wanted to do something special for the everyone."

"Oh Emmett that was so sweet of you." Esme said.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Can you even cook son?"

"Of course I can."

"This should be good." Jasper mumbled.

"Okay so I got my spatula. All I need is a pan and a fire distinguisher."

"Umm you know what Emmett? As sweet as your being I don't think you should cook, ever." Esme took the spatula from him.

Esme's food smelled good. Once she convinced Emmett he would be jeopardizing everyone's lives if he cooked, she made us all scrambled eggs with bacon. I couldn't wait to try it.

I was scared when I saw Edward take a seat next to me. My heart was over working itself and I was sure he could hear. If he did he didn't say anything, just smiled at me and occasionally glance my way.

Alice made sure to sit on the other side of me even if it meant pushing Emmett so hard he almost fell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Emmett Cullen watch your language." Carlisle told him.

"Watch how I eat with the fork." She whispered in my ear.

The thing in her hand, which I assumed was the fork, moved slowly as she turned it side ways and cut a part of the egg then put the pointed end of the fork in the eggs. Then she lifted it to her mouth. As she did the demonstration she whispered what she was doing.

"Alice what are you doing?" Edward asked. I guess he also heard her.

"I'm eating." She simply stated.

"You were whispering."

"So?"

"Why were you doing that?"

"Cause I can."

Edward gave her a weird look as she did it again. Emmett elbowed Edward. "Lighten up dude she's just showing Bella how to use a fork. Ow!" Emmett brought a hand to his leg then looked at Alice accusingly.

"Why would Bella need to learn how to use a fork?" Edward asked him.

"Cause…umm…she's umm…from Amish country!" Emmett smiled, proud that he thought of a good lie. "Yep Bella's from Amish country."

Edward gave him a questioning look. "I pretty sure they know how to use forks Emmett."

"No they don't use stuff like that. Don't you know anything?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "They don't use technology dumbass they know how to use forks."

"No they don't Edward! I would know I've been to Amish country! So who's the dumbass now?"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Language."

Jasper coughed to disguise a chuckle.

Edward looked at me. "Are you really from Amish country?"

I had no idea what that was but I nodded anyway seeing that it could be used as an excuse for not knowing what certain things were.

Edward didn't say anything else to me after that he didn't even look my way again. He even seemed a bit uncomfortable sitting next to me. No one else noticed so I pretended I didn't either.

After breakfast was over Alice took me back to her room with Rosalie on her heels. Once the doors closed Alice let out a breath.

"That was a close call." Alice sighed again. "Emmett almost blew Bella's cover."

"Well that's Emmett for you. Always talks before he thinks." Rosalie said while combing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Maybe Edward should know." I said going to sit on the edge of Alice's bed.

Alice stopped mid walk. "What? No, there's no way Edward can know."

"If he knew then we wouldn't have to hide it from him. It will also let me know if he can love me for who I am."

Alice shook her head. "That isn't such a good idea. And believe me, Edward is not the one you want falling in love with you."

"Why?"

"Because he's a horny pig who preys on the lives of innocent girls." Rosalie said through clutched teeth. "Edward doesn't fall in love he gets horny and that's just about it."

"Yeah Bella, Edward isn't someone you want." Alice said softly. "We can find you someone else, someone who you do deserve."

"How?"

"Well that's what dates are for right?" Alice came to sit next to me. "Yesterday at the party I told a few guys to show up at the house later today so we can find the right one for you."

"How will you know there the one?"

"We'll interview all of them before you make your decision."

"That's it?" I was unsure of the whole thing.

Alice nodded. "Then which ever one you pick will have to take you on a date. After that it's sweet romance forever."

Rosalie saw my nervous expression. "It's okay we only picked the hot guys."

"I don't have much time though."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"I only have seven days, well six now, to find someone before I have to go back."

Rosalie looked skeptical. "You only have till Friday?"

"I wish I had more time, but I can't be half human and half mermaid for too long. I have to stick to one permanently."

"You get to pick?"

"Not really. Once I go in the ocean I'll stay a mermaid forever. You only get one shot at being human."

Rosalie looked really concerned. "And let me guess; only love can keep you human."

"Yes."

"Oh boy." She muttered. "And here I thought you wanted to find a guy for fun. It's always more complicated then that." She sighed "What if you don't find a guy and just stay here away from the ocean?"

"On the seventh day I'll get pulled in." I said trying to keep my voice neutral.

"Then we don't have much time to lose." Alice jumped up with determination written all over her face. "We have to find you a guy and fast. So let's get you ready for your interviews."

An hour and a half later I was ready to meet the first guy. Alice and Rosalie started off by making a list of questions they would ask the guys. Then when that was decided they fussed over what dress I should wear and how my hair should look.

We sat at the table in the dining room waiting for the first guy to show up. Emmett who was bored decided to join in on it.

"Emmett why are you wearing that?" Rosalie looked him up and down.

Emmett took a seat next to her. He was wearing a purple suit with stripes and a cane in his right hand. "You like it?"

"No, go change."

"But I like it and it really sets the mood."

"You look like a pimp."

"Exactly the point. I'm not giving Bella away that easy."

"Oh my god Emmett please be serious."

"Where the hell is this guy anyway!" Emmett checked his watch which was also purple. "Time is money."

"Emmett if you're not going to be serious-" Alice started before the door bell interrupted her.

"It's about time." Emmett huffed.

Alice turned to him as she got up. "Do one stupid thing and your out."

"I'll be nice."

Once Alice left the nervous feeling in my stomach intensified. What if we don't find someone and if we did, is it him right now at the door? My leg started shaking under the table.

The guy that Alice walked in with was only a couple of inches taller than her with pale blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Oh for the love of god." Emmett said under his breath.

"Mike why don't you have a seat at the end of the table." Alice came to sit next to me again. "Okay so why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Alice took her pen in her hand and positioned it over the clip board ready to write.

Mike looked anxious as he looked for the right way to start off. "Well I-"

"Next!" Emmett's booming voice made me jump a little.

Rosalie slapped his arm. "I'm sorry please continue." She told Mike.

Mike nodded. "I was going to say that I grew up in California. I love going out to the beach and I-" Emmett yawned loudly. "like play sports."

Alice smiled. "What sports do you play?"

"I play basketball, baseball and football." I didn't know what any of that was but what ever it was made Emmett laugh.

Alice wrote down some notes. "What are the qualities you look for in a girl?"

"I mostly-"

"He likes guys." Emmett coughed.

Mike looked at him before continuing. "I mostly look for personality."

"That's so sweet." Rosalie told him while giving him a smile. "Why should we pick you to date Bella?"

"I'm a really nice guy. I'm open to a lot of new things."

"What kind of new things?" Emmett asked.

"New adventures I guess." He shrugged.

Emmett nodded. "Something besides you bent over?" He suggested.

Mike cleared his throat. "What?"

"You know man on man action." Emmett made a gesture with his fingers.

Mike shook his head. "I'm not gay."

"Of course you aren't." Emmett muttered. "Here's the thing Mike. Bella here needs a man to take care of her. Do you think you're ready to step up to the plate?"

"Uh-"

"Wrong answer."

Alice stood up. "Okay, we will definitely consider you Mike. It was a pleasure to meet you."

When Alice escorted him out Emmett looked at me. "That is one guy you don't want. But don't worry I think I scared him off."

"Er thanks." I said.

"That was a train wreck thanks to Emmett." Alice said as she walked back in.

"What he deserved it."

The door bell rang. "Please Emmett don't say anything." She ran off to go answer the door.

"Did you like him?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

The next guy was taller then Mike with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Tyler you can sit right there." Alice pointed to the chair at the end of the table.

"Tell us-"

"I got this Alice." Emmett interjected. "Tell us about yourself Tyler."

"I love sports-"

"Really what kind?"

"Baseball and football."

"Are you any good?"

Tyler flashed a smile. "I'm the best."

"That's obviously an overstatement." Emmett tried to whisper but Tyler heard.

"I'm actually the best in school." He said smug.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "What else do you do on your spear time besides masturbating alone?"

"Excuse me?" Tyler gave him a look.

"Okay Tyler thanks for coming by. I really appreciate it." Alice stood up and guided him out the door.

"Thanks for nothing!" Emmett yelled after him.

The next guy - Eric – had black hair and brown eyes. I felt bad watching Emmett interrogate him.

"So Eric. That is your name right, Eric?" Eric nodded confused. "Are you lying?"

"No"

Emmett didn't look convinced. "I know who you really are. I've seen you walking up and down the streets. How much do you charge?"

Eric looked taken aback. "I don't understand your question."

"Name your price Eric!"

"I'm sorry about him." Rosalie said quickly. "He's not really himself today."

"That's fine." He wiped his hands on his pants. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Answer the first question!" Emmett banged his fist on the table.

"No you did great." Alice beamed. "Let me show you out."

"What a loser." Emmett said once he was gone.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked. Eric seemed nice.

Emmett didn't answer. Rosalie laughed. "He doesn't like him because last year Eric had a crush on me."

"No." Emmett said. "I just never liked him."

"You were jealous." Rosalie said smiling at his reaction.

"Was not."

I've heard stories of jealously. They were in a few stories that Charlie would tell me when I was little. But I've never seen it before. I never really believe it was a real thing until now.

"Emmett we have a couple more guys to go so why don't you leave?" Alice suggested as she walked back to her seat.

"I'll be good." Emmett promised.

Guys kept coming in and out for another hour and Emmett did not keep his promise. He shouted at them and accused them of things. Alice called it quits when Emmett ran after a kid named Austin for allegedly looking at Rosalie's breast.

"You are so annoying!" Alice shirked at him when he came back into the house.

"Who's next?" Emmett asked her.

Alice started tapping her foot. "No one is next. That was the last guy and you scared him off!"

"Not my fault he's a pussy."

Alice screamed and hit him over the head.

"Relax Alice; I think you still have one more guy to interview." The butterflies in my stomach started up again at the voice that sounded so much like velvet. "So where does the interview take place?" Edward appeared at the door way with a beautiful crooked smile.

Alice looked behind him. "Where?"

"You're looking at him."

Alice rolled her eyes. "When are you going to grow up?"

"Come on Alice. You interview all those other douche bags but not me?"

"Yes." She picked up her clipboard before walking away. "And they are not douche bags."

Edward blocked her way. "Please I'll do anything."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She said no."

Edward didn't even look at her. His eyes still pleaded with Alice as if Rosalie didn't say a word. Alice shifted from one foot to the other, considering.

"Fine." Edward smiled at her, she held out a finger. "But on one condition. If Bella chooses you to date, you have to be completely monogamist."

I was confused as to why Edward needed to be told to be with only one person. Was that really a problem with him? If it was then how many girls does he have at one time?

Edward nodded. "Of course Alice what kind of person do you think I am?"

Alice looked like she wanted to answer his question but stopped herself. "Why don't you go take a seat in the dinning room?"

Once we took our seats Alice began the questions. "Start by telling us about yourself. While keep it G rated." She added.

"Alice don't you think Bella should be asking the questions? It is her who is looking for a guy."

"No."

"Alright then." He turned his green eyes to me. "I enjoy making women feel good."

"Oh please." Rosalie muttered.

"I spend a great deal learning what else I can do to make women release-"

"Stop!" Alice put both hands over her ears. "You obviously don't know what the meaning of G rated is."

"I want to hear more." Emmett said. He had his head on his hands and looked at Edward intently. "Go on."

"Let's move on to the next question." Alice said before Edward continued. "Do you play any sports?"

"I'll play anything you want." He looked right at me when he said it. His voice sweet like honey.

Alice cleared her throat. "Well I think this interview is over."

"I'm sure you have other questions."

"Nope we are done here." She started to stand.

"Then why don't you let Bella ask some of her own?" He was staring at me and I looked down at my hands, willing my face to stop turning red.

"Bella do you have any questions for Edward?" Alice nudged my shoulder.

I shook my head not wanting to speak just incase my voice broke.

Since the interview part of the day was over all I had to do now was pick someone. Alice ushered Emmett and Edward out of the room while I made my decision. As Edward past by the door he gave me smile and I knew who I was going to pick.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Alice had a big smile one her face and was practically jumping up and down.

"Edward."

Alice's smile disappeared. "Yeah I knew that one was coming."


End file.
